1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of board games, and more particularly to a board game having a unique coach for moving game cards to the respective players.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,104,127; 5,342,058; 5,360,216; 5,435,565; and 5,445,389, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse board games.
While all of the aforementioned prior art games are more than adequate for the basic purpose for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, exciting and entertaining board game having an interactive game piece holder.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a need for a new and improved board game and the provision of such a device is stated objective of the present invention.